When She Comes Back
by ConfusedKaogme
Summary: Depressed and mentally unstable in her current state, she'll do anything to end her life without InuYasha. Is he too afraid to tell her how he feels before its too late? Not suitable for young audiences. (Suicide, sexual activity etc.)
1. She'll Come Back

Kagome sat quietly in the grass, listening to the wind caressing the leaves. She sighed as the reddened leaf fell gently from above. _How did this all happen... I thought he loved me, I really did... I gave him my trust... I gave him everything for a chance at love. Why was I so stupid?! _She brushed a strand of her ebony hair out of her eyes and laid back in the emerald grass. A cool autumn wind flowed into the air and she remembered all the pain.

Off in the forest InuYasha had perched himself in his tree, hoping he could think of the words to tell her. _I love her, and I'm afraid... I don't want her to get hurt..._ He slid down from the branch carefully landing in a pile of autumn leaves. He bent down, slowly examining a leaf, and thinking of how Kagome reminded him of the forest. Kagome was alive from every aspect, beautiful and lively. She could make him smile, and in her arms, he felt was where he belonged. Just like the trees, she would lose parts of her, and the cold would take her over... but she would come back. _When will she come back this time... When can I trust my emotions to tell her how I feel?_


	2. Kagome's Saviors

**WHEN SHE COMES BACK  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... sadly. DONT SUE ME! I'm broke, I have no money for you rich lawyers and writers and people. I'm just an innocent and penniless writer. huddles in corner

* * *

Kagome lifted herself and returned to her hut, exhausted from her hours of crying. She took out a metal blade and pressed it to her flesh, ready to drag it into a vein. Suddenly, a voice came from the door.

"KAGOME!" Sango rushed in and restrained her distressed friend. "What are you doing, I told you to stop that!"

"Why... Why me, Sango... Why must I hurt so much. He won't let me live my own life... I want it to end..." Kagome whispered dropping he blade to the dirt ground. Sango cradled her friend as she crumpled beneath her and broke down sobbing.

"Kag, don't you understand? I love you... He is just afraid... Give him time..." Sango whispered in her friends ear, while stroking her hair out of her face.  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME! I AM DYING HERE SANGO! EVERY DAY HE MAKES ME WAIT IS ANOTHER DAY I WAT TO KILL MYSELF!" Kagome screamed struggling from Sango's grasp unsuccessfully. Sango sighed and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and looked into her sapphire eyes. Deep within, she could almost feel all the pain in Kagome's eyes, as though a layer of agony had been painted over the shimmering innocence. She no longer was the person that could smile with her purity and make everyone around her happy, she was black on the inside, her soul coated with the impurity of pain. "WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME!? CAN'T HE UNDERSTAND I LOVE HIM!?" she cried out, closing her eyes to protect herself from Sango's invading stare.

"Just cry Kagome, It's OK to cry. Shut your eyes, honey... I am here to protect you." Sango murmured laying Kagome down. Kagome lay limply on the bed, sobbing and crying for a few minutes, then fell asleep in the pool of tears she had cried. Sango sighed, phased by the agony Kagome put herself in. She raised herself from the bed, and slowly picked up the razor blade, and threw it angrily into her bag for later disposal. _I cant let Kagome hurt herself anymore..._

Kagome slept fitfully once Sango left, tossing and turning in her nightmare filled sleep. She tugged at her strands of hair and banged the pillow, attempting at convincing herself to sleep peacefully. But inside, subconsciously, everyone knew Kagome may never reach peace.

While Kagome stirred in her sleep, InuYasha gazed at her from the corner. His amber eyes searched her face for the sense of purity she once held, but his fruitless search discouraged him. He breathed out silently and crawled towards her, careful to not wake her. He neared the bed and inched towards the edge. Rising to his knees, he gazed at her, praying to anyone that she be blessed with the courage to overcome her pain. His pain, the pain he inadvertently caused her. The pain of rejection, of loneliness, of fear and even hatred. He wanted to kiss her, softly and emotionally, give her back all the love she ever wasted on him. He leaned forward, inching his face closer to hers, closing his eyes and preparing to kiss her. Slowly, but passionately, he kissed her, and when their lips met, Kagome opened her eyes, surprised to find InuYasha above her. Her heart melted, finally in tranquility while InuYasha was near her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him downward. He lay next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, continuing to return the kiss. He slowly kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of warmth and making Kagome moan in pleasure. She loved him, and here he was, admitting to the truth that was his love or her. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled it upward to look into his golden eyes.

"Do you... love.. me?" she whispered, choking on the words.

"Kagome, I would never hurt you, I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and I cannot live another day without you knowing how I feel" InuYasha admitted, pausing afterwards, preparing for rejection.

"I..." She began. InuYasha winced, preparing to hear the hard and cruel words of his past. "have always loved you, Inu." InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief, and buried his head in her hair. He breathed in her jasmine scent, lulled into temptation by her sweet aroma. Slowly e began kissing her neck again, and lowering his hand under skirt. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the muscled through the red fabric of his kimono. She carefully untied the belt of his kimono as he passionately licked at her neck, continuing to remove her skirt. She moaned in pleasure as he ran is hand over her breast, and eventually pulled off her skirt. She raised her hands to her shirt, and pulled it over her head. InuYasha sighed contently, _This should be interesting._


	3. Shes Back For now

The next morning, Kagome woke with a start, InuYasha grinned at her and pulled her closer. She nested into his mane of silver hair, intoxicated by his musky scent of passion. She breathed in the aroma or warmth, pure and passionate, and buried herself in his arms. Together, they watched the sunlight slowly enter the room, and Kagome stood, not realizing her nude state. She quickly blushed, grabbing her skirt and blouse and dressed herself. InuYasha grinned, his cheeks tinted an unusual shade of pink. He buried his face in the faded blue pillow and breathed in the Kagome's scent, fruity and somewhat sexy. Grinning sheepishly, Kagome instructed him that he could turn around, and slowly he turned to find Kagome fully dressed, combing back her locks of onyx colored hair.

"Kag, you are so beautiful..." he whispered to her, as he stood to dress. Carefully yet quickly, he was dressed in seconds. InuYasha kissed her on the cheek, and left her alone in the room, confused but desperately in love. _God, do I want him. Wait, do I have him... Maybe... _Kagome though of InuYasha playfully, in a leash and collar, held by none other than her slim, black-haired, sapphire-eyed self. Kagome giggled. _God, I love him._

She skipped into the chilly morning atmosphere of the exterior of the hut and shivered. Suddenly, she felt very cold. _This is strange._ She decided to take advantage of a nearby hot spring with SAngo, so she walked in the direction of Sango's hut. As she took her first step, a wave of vertigo over came her and she stopped to catch her balance. _This is so strange. _She continued to Sango's hut slowly, trying to hold herself upright.

Sango was sitting on the ground, carefully polishing her large weapons when she heard Kagome at the door. She turned to find Kagome leaning in the doorway, clutching her head and swaying to stay up. Sango jumped to her feet.

"Kag! What have you done?" she exclaimed grabbing her wrists.

"N-nothing... I just..." Kagome stuttered, unwilling to go into details.

"I am taking you to Kaede!" Sango said, lifting Kagome carefully and taking her directly to a hut nearby. They entered the hut, and the scent of many herbs filled their nostrils. Kagome let out a small cough while Sango laid her on the bed. "Lady Kaede, Kagome is ill." Kaede turned slowly, examining the young girl, sweating and panting.

"She will be fine, she is merely pregnant." Kaede said calmly.

"PREGNANT!?" Sango exclaimed. "And with symptoms like this, I should not be worried?"

"Well, she is carrying a demonic baby, and if I may inquire to ye as to whose it may be?" she directed the question towards Kagome, who was blushing to an extreme rate. She sat up, slwing her breath down and replied slowly.

"InuYasha..."

"INUYASHA!?" Sango said in suprise, her jaw on the floor. Kaede merely laughed, aware that sooner or later, the couple would become intimate. She scurried ovre to a cabinet, pulling out a handful of herbs, and into another for a bottle of liquid.

"Ye should chew the herbs thoroughly, then swallow with this potion. This will make ye recover from your symptoms." Kaede instructing hading the things to the blushing and embarrassed Kagome. Sango rushed Kagome out of the hut and looked her friend in the eye.

"What, when... how?" she whispered, trying to imply that she wanted all the details. Kagome giggled, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl and began to tell the story to her friend. As Kagome worded out her expierience, Sango smiled and giggled with Kagome, happy that Kagome was back.


End file.
